


Warm Hands

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Minho is tactile. Junmyeon has always had his special attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

Minho loves to touch. There’s something especially warm and broad about his touch, the palms of his hands and curve of his fingers. He likes to touch people - his bandmates, his family, his friends.

He loves to touch Junmyeon.

There’s only ever so much space between them, with packed dorms, tours, and promotions and awful timing. And when they’re together he can’t stop the magnet between himself and Junmyeon’s skin. They don’t even have to be alone, Minho doesn’t care. Fingers fitting just right into the crook of his elbow, chin on shoulder, hand on bottom.

But when they are alone he can touch so much more. Junmyeon’s coy smiles and the unlocked hotel room doors are a yellow brick road to his hands and knees and mouth.

“Missed you.” Junmyeon says it after kissing the pad of Minho’s thumb. He smiles.

“How was America, hyung?” Minho is conversational and Junmyeon looks frustrated by it. For however quiet Junmyeon can be when he receives Minho’s affection in public, he adores being adored by him.

Minho takes the chance to cup Junmyeon’s face and kiss him, just a touch wet with the quick press of his tongue against his lips. “I missed you too.”

Junmyeon starts to giggle and Minho stops his hand before he can cover his face, like he tends to when he laughs.

They don’t make it to the bed, stumbling down to the floor right at the edge of the mattress. They sit there, laughing for minutes, Minho’s hands wandering slowly along rounded thighs and ankles, back up to slip his fingers under the collar of Junmyeon’s loose t-shirt so he can massage the muscle there. Junmyeon hums.

“I want to touch you,” He says, “Come here.”

Minho just can’t stop smiling. His hands have been itching ever since Junmyeon left a month ago.

He leans away and Junmyeon follows, slips his hands into the tight space of Minho’s waistband, rubs at his ass. His mouth comes down to Minho’s collar bone and he kisses him there, nips up along his throat. He kisses his adam’s apple. His hands wander back up to rub along Minho’s spine and he mumbles “You’re so warm.” against his mouth. “I missed you so much.”

Minho’s skin has been itching for Junmyeon’s hands, too. He loves to touch.


End file.
